


Gluttony, snark and accepting the inevitable.

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it feels wrong, omg i've written fluff, there is next to no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan leant back from the dinner table, patting her belly and exhaling. Deeply. “I’m so full, I’m gonna explode,” she declared, beaming widely to no one in particular.<br/>“Ma,” Henry rolled his eyes, the perfect miniature of his mom as he stood and picked up both their plates. “You know that can’t actually happen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony, snark and accepting the inevitable.

Emma Swan leant back from the dinner table, patting her belly and exhaling. Deeply. “I’m so full, I’m gonna explode,” she declared, beaming widely to no one in particular.

“Ma,” Henry rolled his eyes, the perfect miniature of his mom as he stood and picked up both their plates. “You know that can’t actually happen?” He padded through the kitchen after his mom.

Emma narrowed her eyes, almost hearing the ‘duh’ from her son. She was so full. Uncomfortably full in fact. But Regina made such good food and there was always plenty… and Emma had a habit that she’d never been able to break so… yeah… she gorged herself until she was fit to burst.

 _Especially_ when it was Regina who had cooked.

Emma sat back and stretched her arms out above her then shifted her butt around to try make her swollen belly a little more comfortable. She thought about how damn lucky she was to have ended up with what she had. Her family. Her parents! Henry. She was so lucky to have Henry.

And Regina. She was lucky to have Regina. She was lucky to have Regina’s food.

All joking aside, it sometimes scared her, how good life was now. How she had everything she’d ever wished for, growing up. And sometimes, in bed at night, she worried that it was all going to be taken from her, that she would wake up from this heavenly dream and find herself back at the Baxter’s with her bedroom with the peeling yellow wallpaper. The gnawing hunger in her belly.

Yeah, she was lucky, and she didn’t take a moment of her life for granted now.

Groaning, Emma stood up, hand straying to her food baby. She tried and failed not to burp.

“I heard that!” Regina called from the kitchen. “What kind of example are you trying to set for our son?”

“The, ‘it’s better out than in’ example, your majesty.” Emma smirked at the exaggerated sigh she heard from the other woman. She brought the rest of the dishes through to the kitchen, and stacked them ready to be put in the dish washer by Henry. She stuck her tongue out at his disgruntled whine. “You have to do chores, learn responsibility.”

“I was the author! I do just fine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma waved him away, and waddled through to the living room. It was a ritual these days, having dinner with Henry and Regina, spending her evening with them. A movie, snark from Regina and chatter from Henry. More often than not, she woke up on the couch, not remembering falling asleep.

She _was_ tired. Eating all the food had sapped her strength for the moment. Henry and Regina would be a while longer tidying up. She would help but Regina normally shooed her out the kitchen whilst she made coffee. Sitting down, Emma leant her head on the back of the sofa, her legs stretched out in front of her. She could just close her eyes, let them rest a moment. The fire crackled merrily and warmed the room with its glow. Emma was full, warm, safe and under the same roof as her favourite people. The town was safe. Her parents were happily ensconced with Neal, and although there were always going to be… feelings… about her little brother, Emma was big enough to not let it really get to her. Apart from that one time after a six pack and Regina found her crying under the apple tree in the middle of the night. They don’t talk about that.

She marvelled at the changes in her relationship with Regina. From fighting to friends to whatever they were now. Regina was the closest friend she’d ever had, and she couldn’t identify when it happened, but it did. Regina was important.

_And her food!_

Anyway, Emma was growing drowsy. Her eyelids were heavy, so she let them slip shut. Henry and Regina would be through in a moment, and they could put a movie on.

Just a few moments of shut eye. It sounded damn good.

**

“Mom, Emma’s asleep again.”

Regina sighed fondly. “Why am I not surprised,” she murmured, more to herself than to her son. “She eats so much she falls asleep every time,” she said louder. Henry nodded and continued rinsing the dishes. Regina busied herself, tidying up and she wiped the surfaces down. Henry and her made a good team.

It took them a while, but they are good now. It made Regina’s heart fill to bursting to think about it all. She was eternally grateful for the way things had turned out. Regina was jarred out her introspection by Henry sliding his arm around her waist. He wasn’t so grown up he actively avoided being affectionate with his mom, and for that, Regina was grateful too. He smiled up at her, content.

Regina smiled back. “Do you want cocoa?”

“With cinnamon and cream?”

Regina laughed, “of course!”

“I’ll get the mugs, mom.”

Cocoa was more Emma’s drink, but sometimes, _sometimes,_ Regina liked to indulge herself. Though, it was a secret between Henry and her because Emma would never let her hear the end of it. _Oh, you are drinking something unpure! Not wine or black coffee or water, sacré bleu, who are you and what have you done with Regina? –_ Regina imagined Emma’s amusement and smirked.

Mother and son sat together and drank their cocoa in comfortable silence. A soft snore echoed through from the living room. Henry and Regina smiled at each other, both rolled their eyes.

“She always falls asleep,” Regina shook her head, amused.

“Shall we put a movie on?”

Regina pondered a moment, before she shook her head. “Emma is tired, we should let her rest. She worked hard today.”

“Mom, she spent her day today playing darts and rescued a cat. It’s the food. She eats so much and then falls asleep. It happens every time she comes over.”

Regina hesitated before nodding her agreement.

“Besides,” Henry snorted, “you make far too much for just three people.”

“Well, I just want there to be plenty-“

“Uh huh.” Henry picked up their empty mugs and took them to the sink. “I think,” he started, throwing a sly grin over his shoulder, “I think you like her staying and so you let her stuff herself so she falls asleep.” He turned around properly after rinsing the mugs. Regina seemed as though she was stunned, her lips parted and a finger uplifted as though to object. “Yup, you think about that for a while.” Henry smiled and patted his mom on the shoulder. “I’m going to bed now, see you both in the morning.”

Regina didn’t react for another few moments, mind going over what Henry said.

There was maybe… some… truth to Henry’s words. Maybe some slight, accuracy in her intentions… however unconscious they were, of course.

Emma snored again and it broke Regina’s little introspection. She rolled her eyes and padded through to the lounge on stockinged feet. Emma sat slumped back, head flung back on the back of the couch. Her mouth was open a little, frame utterly relaxed. Regina did what she usually did and took Emma’s boots off before swinging her legs up. The other woman grunted, sighing and burrowed into the cushion by her head. Regina stood and picked up the blanket that she had taken to leaving on the back of the sofa.

Oh.

She covered the sleeping woman and retreated to the door, turning the lights out. Emma was illuminated by the firelight, and she let out another little snore. Regina smiled. She didn’t mind Henry’s assertion, which surprised her. At some point, Emma Swan had taken up residence in Regina’s heart as someone Very Important. And the thought… really didn’t bother Regina as much as she thought it would. She wanted Emma around.

Interesting.

Her mind flickered for a moment to thoughts of breakfast with Henry and Emma every day. Dull domestic life with Emma Swan. Bickering over silly things that didn’t matter. The thought wasn’t horrifying. In fact Regina couldn’t help but smile at it. She went to bed intending to read but instead fell asleep to thoughts of maybe sharing her life with someone again, thoughts of Emma Swan’s smile, and thoughts of breakfast with her family.

 


End file.
